Most generally large scale signs currently in existence include a sign frame structure, a sheet or facing material covering the frame construction for displaying the contents of the sign, a means for gripping the sheet or facing material at its edges and means for tensioning the facing material across the framing structure. In many prior art devices, the sheet or facing material is looped around a flat metal bar and sewn or otherwise secured so that a retaining or tensioning force applied to the metal bar will in turn retain or tension the facing material. The respective edges of the facing material are then either retained in a fixed position with respect to the sign frame structure by various types of securing members or are connected with a tensioning mechanism for tensioning or stretching the facing material across the sign frame structure. Various means for accomplishing this tensioning exist in the prior art. Most of these include threaded members of some sort having one end connected to the facing material gripping means with the other end secured to a portion of the sign frame. The facing material is then tensioned or stretched by approprately rotating a portion of the threaded member. An example of one such threaded member used as a tensioning means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,365.